


Untangling the Cords

by Crowleytheandroid



Series: Little Captain [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Age Regression, Diapers, F/M, Nonsexual age regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleytheandroid/pseuds/Crowleytheandroid
Summary: Soon after the loss of his only remaining parental figure, Peter finds himself in a very bad place. Gamora goes to check in, only to find him locked in his room.What happens when Gamora discovers the captain’s “little” secret?
Series: Little Captain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Untangling the Cords

**Author's Note:**

> This involves age regression. Don’t like it? Don’t read it.  
-  
This is also a really short segment, if people do like it, I’ll make longer, more drawn out stories.

“Quill, I know you’re in there.”  
“Go. Away.”  
“I’m not leaving.”  
“Leave me the hell alone!”  
Gamora, having no patience left in her, rammed the door. That’s when the door broke open and nothing stood between Gamora and Peter anymore. Perhaps more figuratively than literal.  
The man was curled into himself, his whole body shook.  
Gamora sighed in relief, she was afraid of what the distraught man was capable of. Mainly, she just didn’t want him hurting himself.  
She sat on the floor beside him, back to the wall. For a while it was just this, sitting apart from one another in silence, broken only by Peter’s sobs.  
However she finally stepped in when he eventually made himself gag from how hard he was crying.  
“Peter. Peter!”  
She wrapped her hands around the bottom of his scruffy jaw, forcing his head upwards. He was too weak to fight it anymore. His blue eyes were a faded gray.  
“Peter look at me. You need to breathe.”  
He took in a shaky breath and sobbed again.  
Gamora didn’t know what to do. What was that thing he liked…?  
His MP3 player. That’s right. That had to be somewhere. She looked around his messy bunk, pushing aside dirty shirts and food wrappers. Then she found a cord, she tugged it gently, finding it was connected to the tiny mp3. Sighing in relief as she picked up the small electronic and following the cord to the other end to find the headphones. As she pulled the headphones from under his pillow she was surprised to see another object tangled in the wire...a large pacifier.  
She picked it up and looked at it. A small rocket ship was on the button and the words “little captain” were written on the ring.  
Gamora rolled her eyes, somehow, she wasn’t surprised, but it was endearing.  
She slid the pacifier’s ring over her index and middle finger to hold onto it. Then she untangled the cord of the headphones before walking back over to Peter.  
She gave him a small warning before sliding the headphones over his ears, careful to not touch the sensitive plate behind his right ear.  
She set the player into his hands, allowing him to work the small device. She then offered the pacifier, to which he reddened deeply. “H-how did you find that?!” He rasped.  
“Quill, I don’t care. Just take it, please.”  
His eyes focused on her through his eyelashes. Taking the silicone into his mouth. She gently slid the ring from her fingers and sat back down again, back to the wall facing him.  
He’d stopped crying at least. But he was exhausted, his eyes fluttering shut, his head tilted forward and shot back up as he fought sleep.  
Gamora reaches forward and gently brushed the curl from his forehead back into its place. He pushed into her touch. She sighed, softly smiling. “Quill, come here.”  
He hesitated, scanning her for any hostility before he leaned forward awkwardly. She pulled him into her lap, laying his head onto her chest. He still hesitated, afraid to touch her and anger her.  
She then pushed his headphones to his neck, still careful of the plate before she began to run her fingers through his dirty blonde curls.  
He whined softly, his pacifier squeaking as he nuzzled into the loving touch.  
She smiled at this, moreso noticing the small space themed diaper that was peeking out from his uniform. Gamora found his need to be small rather adorable. But she’d never admit it.  
Soon enough the fussiness went away and his breathing evened out. His pacifier still bobbed. She kissed his forehead, then the button of his pacifier.  
“You’re so cute, Quill..”


End file.
